Chrysania Chryseis Rune
Email: myworld@atcmi.com Description Eye Color: dark brown Hair Color: dark brown Height: 5'6" Weight: 120 Age: 17 Place of Origin: Paerish Swar Darkwood. Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 1 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Brief History: She never knew her mother, but she was told that she had been a Domani. She lived with her father just inside the Paerish Swar Darkwood. Her father taught her how to hunt and track in the forest. By the time she was five she could make a bow that was right for her, though it wouldn?t shoot far for being so small. She always wore soft leather boots and tight yet flexible trousers, shirt and coat, so as not to frighten the prey. When it got cold she would help her father hunt and store meat for the winter (though he did most of the work, she did her share). During her sixth winter, the food rations got smaller until they ran out. That was when her father told her that when spring broke he would take her to her aunt?s house in Katar. She lived with her aunt until she was seven. Then she was sent to live with her aunts sister-in-law, Fardra Corth, in Bandar Eban. The woman was a merchant and very good at her job. Fardra made Chrysania stay at home with the maid or with one neighbor or another. After Fardra got home, however, she taught Chrysania the art of Domani merchants. Chrysania picked it up fast as she had always been a fast learner. At the age of 14, Chrysania went Fardra to practice what she learned in the real world. Fardra took her to meetings with other merchants. She was allowed to do a sale on her own. She didn?t do nearly as well as Fardra could have, but she was certain that she got the better end of the deal. For a little more than year she kept making deals on her own, and kept getting the better end of them. When she was just barely 15 she got a great deal on some razors. She did so splendidly that Fardra let her keep one for herself. The one she got was built for speed as well as stamina. He was beautifully black and white with a quick temperament, so she named him Flaze. When she was nearly 16 she got a letter from her aunt saying that her father was ill and he was living with there. She took her leave graciously from Fardra, and rode as fast as she could without ruining Flaze. She stayed to take care of him for a month. After that she wanted to start a new life. Following her fathers burial she wrote to Fardra, said goodbye to her aunt, and headed to the east. As she traveled, she used her skills while trying not to remember where they had come from. She got very good at that as a result of months of traveling. Eventually, she reached the River Luan and decided to go Tar Valon. There, she thought, I can start a new life. Upon reaching Tar Valon she found an inn to stay at for a while. Nearly everywhere she went there was someone who said that they were going to be a warder. Most of the people around her said no such thing, but she was more interested in the warders-to-be than anyone else. Category:WS 1 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios